Strange
by Photographywithlace
Summary: Edward and Bella's marriage is on the rocks, once one problem gets solved it seems like another one arises and tries to break them up. Edward is not helping the situation by acting the way he is, and Bella's not saying a word but certainly not taking this sitting down. So who's fault is it really that their marriage is going down the rocky path?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue,

What could you do when the one you live for, would die for, love with all your soul forgot one of the most important day you had with each other, that made you both equal, what would you do when he can't even look at you unless you call his attention, and he barely even spends time with you, when you try to get him to notice you but he doesn't even realize it, here's what i did i got mad and broke his favorite car destroyed it actually and pushed him into the forest what can i say.

He Forgot Our Aniversary a SECOND time and hasn't even wanted to be alone with me for more than an hour, what else could i do. i couldn't leave him because i loved him to much.. so now what, i tell you what happend before, during, and after all this happened.

This is the story of what i did when Edward Cullen forgot our anniversary twice.


	2. Chapter 2

In the years that have gone by I don't know where I went wrong in this relationship. Anyway it all started on our anniversary, and Edward was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper and he didn't even say goodbye or tell me where he was going, I'm not the needy wife who wonders everyday where her husband was going, I just wanted to know why he doesn't say anything. But I put all my thoughts aside as Alice helped me get ready for our anniversary, I told her not to look into the future because I wanted everything to be a surprise, and I got Edward the best anniversary gift i could it took me 2 years to think of this gift I finally got it, I got him a midnight black Mclaren Mp4-12c, I know how much he loves to collect cars and drive fast so it was perfect.

My body was covered in a soft, black silk dress. V neck line plunged dangerously low making the swell my breast spill out of the top and the black color accentuated the curves I always hid. I had on some sexy lingerie that Alice had bought me a few days go that I'm grateful I didn't have to use one of my old ones. I look3d perfect I just hoped Edward wouldn't rip it all off me later.

Tonight was our three year anniversary and Edward had not mentioned a word about it or had even seem to care.

I heard the front door shut and I laid back on the couch with my legs crossed and his present sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey Bella sorry I'm late the boys and I decided to go on an extended hunting trip." He said shrugging off his coat and leaving it on the floor. I was fucking shocked who the fuck did he think he was just coming in here not even noticing me and not even mentioning that today was our anniversary.

I picked up the small wrapped box next on the table, I walked towards him and sat on his lap, I laid my head back on the crook of his shoulder and placed the small gift in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and seem confused,he tore into it and gasped when he saw the keys.

"Are these what I think they are?" he asked

"Come into the main house with me and I'll show you" as we approached the garage he ran past me and pull the sheet over the car.

"Babe this is fucking awesome, I owe you one! I don't know what could've possessed you to get me this"

Okay he didn't say thank you or ravish me on the car like I planned but the fucker did put those keys into the ignition and started it up

With that he stood up and walked out of the garage and into the living room to get Emmett and Jasper. Stupid Fucking Car. Stupid Fucking Husband.

I was fucking pissed, I went to the back of my Ferrari and popped open the truck so I could get my tire iron. Yes I was a Carrie Underwood moment but I couldn't help it the fucker just blew me off. I grabbed the tire Iron and with all my strength I swung hard on the car windshield, I broke all the windows in the car and beat the hood ruining the glossy black paint. There was glass all around me and pieces of mangled metal just begging to fall off.

When I was done, I took a cleansing breath and walked down the hallway to where he was waiting for the boys to get a camera.

He was staring at the car through the open door . I whispered in his ear, "What if we christen your new car first?" I wanted him to see what I had done, to see any emotion in his eyes accept annoyance.

"Maybe later Bella the boys and I want to take that baby for a spin."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

His fingers stopped swinging the keys and he slowly turned to look at me. His eyes were wide as well as he searched my face.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

"You know what? Fuck it! leave with Jasper and Emmett."

I walked into the garage waiting for him to see the mess I made. The guys walked in chatting and all keyed looking excited to test drive the car, I cleared my throat and they took in the scene. sitting on the hood of my Ferrari with my arms crossed over my chest and the beautiful piece of machinery now looking like it went through a war.

All their eyes widened and I hear Emmett whisper "_Oh Shit_" they slowly backed out failing miserably not to go unnoticed. Edward's eye's widened and darkened to black drastically.

"Bella. . . ?" His jaw was clenched tight and his chest was rumbling deeply.

"Are you seriously worried about your fucking car when you don't even realize what today is?"

"Today's just **Tuesday** Bella, nothing to destroy for, unless it's piss off your husband day then we should just throw you a whole goddamn parade. Fuck Bella, do you know how long it's gonna take for me to find the right parts to replace this. Rose can fix it but fuck getting the pieces is gonna be a bitch, and why would you get me a car if you're gonna act like a bitch and just destroy it."

I gasped I couldn't believe it, he didn't remember what today was and he's calling me a bitch just because he forgot.

"You know what you fucking asshole, I'm not being a bitch just to piss you off I'm being a bitch because you forgot one of the most important days of our lives. You probably remember the date of when you car was made but you can't even remember today. You fucking egotistical douche bag, fuck you, I let it slide last year but there's no way in hell I'm going to let you forget this year. Now you have one more chance to guess what today is."

"Um...Tuesday, August thirteenth?"

I sighed, my voice lowered and I glared "It's our anniversary."

His eyes widened and he was speechless, I waited for him to say something, anything.

"Well are you going to say something? Anything?" I felt wind flash by me and I heard the ignition of his Aston Martin and he backed out of the garage leaving me there alone.

I screamed "FUCK YOU TOO ASSHOLE!"

Everyone knew it was my anniversary, they had planned a party for us tomorrow and I had canceled it I don't think I could bear sitting there and faking a smile around our friends and family.

The next couple of weeks felt as though they were dragging on, and I fixed his car, I don't know how I did it but I did, Rose did all the work, I thanked her profusely and told her I owed her big time. Even though Edward was acting like a huge prick I still gave him the car it was a present after all. He saw the car repaired, he looked at me then got in the car and drove off he didn't say thank you or gave me a hug and a kiss and that just angered me but I let it go. I just wondered how long this fight would last.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer

I honestly don't know where I went wrong or what I did wrong, We went on.

Or at least, we tried to.

while Edward and I never spoke of the life he had forced us to give up. That didn't mean its residue wasn't hanging in the air like fog, though — it practically choked us.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, our relationship stayed strong despite the blow our sex life had taken.

It's not the sex I missed It was the passion, the intimacy, the love, and depth of it. Within two months we were barely speaking at all. Not because we were angry or drifting apart; simply, neither one of us had anything to say anymore.

The morning he came back after taking a "short trip" we didn't talk, I did wait for him to come home on my side of the bed snuggled up to his pillow inhaling his scent not moving just waiting for him, he didn't say anything and neither did I. After many months of inner-reflection and soul-searching, I had finally been able to admit to myself how foolish I really was. It was difficult to for me to accept at first, because I had always considered myself to be a mature, well-rounded, rational person, but the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize the truth: I was an idiot.

I was planning on seducing him, so tomorrow I'll just act on the plan I came up with.

Today I got everyone out of the house and my outfit of the day consisted of super short black mini skirt, a white V - neck that showed my belly button and was tight so it ampled my cleavage it was practically spilling out of my shirt, no bra, crotchless underwear and clear plastic 7 inch heels that I bought at my pole dancing class I started taking last month, there was no exercise benefit but at least I learned a lot of moves.

I went to the garage where Edward's precious new car was hidden and got out a bucket of suds to wash the car and a sponge, I let my hair down and got the hose and started spraying the whole car, that's when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs I turned the dock on my iPod and the song motivation by Kelly Rowland came on, personally I wasn't a big fan of rap but I was trying to get him in the mood.

I heard the garage door open as I started to scrub the hood of the car, and I heard a silent gulp. I grinned like a Cheshire cat knowing that I he caught the bait, now I just have to reel him in.

I started to move my hips with the beat and sing with the song

[Kelly Rowland]  
Go, go, go, go  
Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
Go longer, you can last more rounds  
Push harder, you're almost there now  
So go lover, make mama proud

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you, baby  
So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation  
Go, go, go, go  
Motivation  
Go, go, go, go

Just as soon as lil Wayne started singing I crouched down knowing the full view he was getting and started soaping the front of the hood getting soap in my shirt.

Lil Wayne]  
Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest  
Rain on my head, call that brainstorming  
Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper  
Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers  
It go green light, go Weezy go  
I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low  
But hold up wait, new position  
I put her on my plate then I do the dishes  
She my motivation, I'm her transportation  
Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy  
Then I just keep going going like I'm racing  
When I'm done she hold me like a conversation  
Weezy, baby

I heard him take a huge gasp discovering my secrets of my panties,

Kelly Rowland]  
And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here

[Kelly Rowland]  
Baby I'ma be your motivation  
Oh Lover,  
when you call my name  
No other,  
can do that the same  
I won't let ya get up out of the game,  
no so go lover, gon and make me rain

[Kelly Rowland]  
And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation

I continued to sing with the rest of the song, grabbing the hose and wetting off all the soap of my shirt while facing him knowing what effect he could see without a bra.

I washed down the car then faced him in a provocative pose sitting on the hood of the car.

His eyes were Midnight black, and I could see the desire and lust in them I just didn't understand why he hadn't done anything yet. The next song played and on my iPod Untouched by the Veronica's

"yes Edward" I asked in hope my voice sounded sultry and sexy

"I... Uhh... You... Ummm..."

He tousled with his hair as he was finding the right words to say, he closed his eyes for a moment, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked up at me and his emotions were hidden and his pure gold again with a straight face he said

"Don't forget to get the rims of the tire and with the tire brush" at first I thought he wanted me to do another show for him but he flew past me back into the house where I heard him slam his bedroom door shut and hard, the sound echoed throughout the house and my smile faded.

I sighed as I heard the song play,

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

I had the best plan to get Edward to share the reason he was avoiding me, even if I had to beat it out of him I would find out.

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all of my readers I didn't think anyone would really like this story, but thank you very much! I'm new to writing fanfiction, I've been reading it for 2 years but I just tried writing today. So leave a review. xoxo Oh and sorry for any spelling errors and if anyone would like to beta this story please let me know in PM thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I stop briefly to look myself over in the full-length mirror that is situated in the bathroom door before I enter we were at the main house in his room because Renesmee was asleep at the cottage. What I see staring back at me is my wavy brown hair that hits around my shoulder blades, smoky eye shadow framing my dark brown eyes and my favorite red velvet lipstick on my lips, a blood-red corset pushing my breast out dramatically and a black lace thong. In my right hand I'm holding my black leather whip, just in case he won't cooperate.

I square my shoulders and raise myself to my full height as I feel the power my position holds fill my entire being then turn the knob and walk into the bedroom. The room is lit by a couple dozen in layed lights in the ceiling giving the room a soft glow with just enough lighting for me to see my way around the room. Candles flicker on the available flat surfaces around the room. The dark red walls are adorned with black lace floor-to-ceiling curtains all around the room. Against the far wall is a king-size dark cherry four-poster bed with red silk draping around the tops of the four high posts and down to the floor on each corner and is covered in red silk sheets and black leather comforter.

I smiled fondly.

On the center of the bed was my bronze haired husband, shackled to the head-board, and spread eagle. His expression when he finally discovered the cuffs was priceless. He was so adorably confused as he tried to snap them only to find them completely unharmed. He then tried to yank them off the bed only to realize he only had human strength to work with.

"Bella," he said in a tone that would be menacing were he not completely helpless right now,"What have you done?"

I merely smirked at him."I thought that I should finally take action and find out what your problem was."

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm fine."

"Oh really then why have you've been distancing yourself from me? And you do realize that I am yelling because _somebody_ had absolutely no clue about this anniversary before his daughter _reminded _him! And still he forgot. So tell me, Edward, why have you been so off with me lately? Any new girl, catch your _nose_ at school? Did you discover a _new_ brand of heroin? Remember when you used to be the romantic one?"

Silence. I received not even a glance, he just closed his eyes and faced the right.

"Fine be that way Edward but you're only making it worse for yourself." I walked around to wear his head was facing and grabbed his perfect jaw so he was looking at me.

"As you can see the handcuffs are indestructible and so is the headboard so you can't get out. I can keep you here as long as I want to so you might as well cooperate with me and you can get off easy or we can keep you here chained and I can just make this as bad as possible."

Nothing.

"Okay Edward be that way"

I straddled him and slowly ran the leather whip down his chest. I quickly got off of him and I heard him whimper.

"Last chance you wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me"

"No"

One simple word was all it took for me to reach my boiling point. And everything was in slow motion; I quickly cracked the whip and turned his head facing me. I went and ripped his silk black boxers off his body, and aimed right for his thigh. He howled in pain,

"You still don't wanna tell me?"

"No" he said hissing in pain, his thigh looked cracked and oozed clear venom, but in a few seconds was healed up fast with not even a faint mark.

"Fine"

I hit him again closer to his cock.

I then walked out of the room and left him whimpering behind me.

_Man_ that feel _so_ good but _so_ wrong.

I left the door open, grabbed a chair and straddled it; my arms and chin resting on the back of the chair as I settled down to watch my husband screamed my name for me to come back.

"Fine you wanna know what's bothering me"

I can back and placed the chair next to him, I looked into those gorgeous topaz eyes.

He sighed "Alice had a vision of you leaving me and taking Renesmee with you."

If a vampire could cry, I knew he would.

I sighed and my eyes watered even though the tears would never fall.

"I'm not going to lie to you I thought about leaving you"

He gasped.

I cracked and my voice sounded hoarse "Because you made me feel like crap these past few months, ignoring me, not saying I love you, or wanting to spend time with me. I felt like you didn't love me anymore, like either you just got bored of me and something else caught your eye."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I cannot imagine how my life would have gone otherwise… I hate to think what it would have been like because I'm here with you now, your body beneath mine as alive as… well as you'll now ever be. You do realize that you possess me?"

"You possess me… my heart, you stole it the moment I saw you." I replied.

"I keep it locked away for safe keeping, I'll never lose it."

"Kiss me…"

Without a moment's hesitation, Edward's lips crushed down into my own. A passion I don't think I'd ever felt before burned in his touch. His tongue pushed against my lips and I let him in almost immediately. My body arched up into his as he mapped out the inside of my mouth, tracing intricate patterns along the roof of my mouth.

I leaned away from him and unlocked the handcuffs.

My hands reached up and over his shoulders, my fingers tangling in his wild, windswept hair. My lips melded with his, my body craving more and more contact. I moaned into his mouth. His hands ran up and down my sides slowly, caressing my skin through the dress I wore. I lifted a leg to drape possessively over his hip. I needed more of him than he could possibly offer.

I leant back, kissed him once, twice, three times before laying my head back down to look up into his face.

"You're perfect." Edward stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you are. My own personal god sent down from the heavens just to be here with me…"

I looked away from him, a red tinge would have colored my skin had my heart not stopped pumping blood through my veins little less than a year ago.

"Well then you, my love, my life, my _wife_, are the very essence of beauty."

Straddling his hips, I slid my arms around his neck and ground myself on his erection, I made my way up his neck slowly started to kiss down his body while continuing to ride him the only thing separating us is the fabric of my underwear. He let out a hiss as I grabbed him in my hand, then he flipped us over and ripped my corset in half, my nipples instantly pebbled with the cold air in the room and the intense stare Edward had.  
He placed kisses down my neck, his eyes completely black with lust he wrapped his finger around the sides of my underwear, gave a slight tug and the pathetic excuse for fabric gave out he gave me a kisses on my shoulder and I moaned when suddenly I felt the hard on that was once poking me on the thigh was no more.

Did I do something wrong? "What happened?"

"Em-"

Emmett barged in. I quickly brought the blanket up to my chin.

"Okay guys, listen. Me and Jasper have this bet that-" He paused and looked at me. "Damn Bella"

"Emmett, stop. Now." Edward said possessively.

"Fine, but before I go I need your opinion."

I was furious, had he no consideration for our privacy or least get the memo from the position we were in. "GET OUT!"

"Bella I was talking to Edward and we can hear _everything_ you're doing in here and it didn't sound like much so I just let myself in."

"Emmett get out"

Jasper strode in "So what did he sa-, oops never mind." He quickly turned and left without a single glance, at least he had the decency to leave when he saw us.

Edward got up, pushed Emmett out, and slammed the door.

"Now where were we?" I parted my legs widely, He ripped the covers off and stood at the end of the bed proudly sporting a hard on.

I bent my knees up to my chest with my leg still spread, crooking a finger towards him. "Just about her-"

The bedroom door spread wide open "Mom, Da-, OH My GOD" I couldn't reach the covers since Edward tossed to the other side of the room.

Renesmee took in the scene before her and let out a blood curdling scream. Edward quickly retrieved the covers and hid us both. Jacob quickly walked into the room.

"Babe what's going o-" his eyes widened and he swallowed loudly, he coughed then wrapped Renesmee by the shoulders then quickly guided her out of the room.

He took in the scene and couldn't meet our eyes "Sorry" he shut the door after him. I let out a frustrating scream into one of the pillows.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FUCKING COME IN HERE, BECAUSE APPARENTLY NOBODY HERE FUCKING RESPECTS OUR PRIVACY!."

Edward gulped. "Bella, listen." I was _**not **_in the mood anymore, he grabbed my shoulder and I quickly shook him off.

I grabbed a robe from the closet, my iPod and speakers and quickly ran into the bathroom slamming the door loudly behind me and locking it. This night had not gone as I planned. I made myself a bubble bath of lavender. I discarded my robe and sunk in the hot water, hoping I could ease my stress, knowing my makeup is completely smeared by now. I turned the iPod on and played Addicted by Saving Abel. I quickly slid underwater holding my breath and just relaxed, when I came out I was having a long fucking talk with everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

After this whole walking in fiasco I was busy, I was busy comforting and talking to Nessie until she felt better about what she saw and soon enough she forgave me. I talked to Emmett and Jasper about privacy and they understood, even Emmett was serious throughout the talk and gave me a hug and sorry after. The only problem that had not been fixed was me and Edward, tension had grown between us and he was avoiding me at all cost. As soon as I step in the room he immediately stops his conversation and leaves the room not even being discreet about it. He's acting so immature, hiding from the problem instead of talking about it. And I've never been so frustrated in my life, ever since that day I've been sexually deprived, so I decided to buy a vibrator online, but it doesn't come in until Monday so I'll just have to last another week.

I was in the cottage sitting on the couch by the fireplace reading when a burst of wind flipped a page for me, his scent trailing behind. I quickly ran to the bedroom and locked the door; he was changing and quickly put on a white v neck over his naked torso and had on black board shorts, a towel in his hand, and wore some flip-flops.

"Edward, I thought we already got past this. What the hell is your problem?"

He ignored me and tried to shove me away since I was leaning against the door loc, but I stood my ground.

"Bella move out of the way before I throw you the other side of the room"

I gasped "You wouldn't dare."

I narrowed my eyes into slits glaring at him; I was really fucking pissed off that he would resort to threatening me just to run away again. His eyes were pitch black and filled with frustration and annoyance.

He glared back "You really wanna continue testing me to see" his voice was cold and menacing.

"Why have you been such a fucking douchebag this past week? I've been trying to talk to you so we can move on from this problem and kiss and make up, but your being really hard about this."

"Because you act like the interruptions that day were my fault then you go bathe and leave me hanging."

"Are you seriously thinking about your dick right now? Four people walked in on us, by the time Nessie and Jake came in I really wasn't in the mood. So I'm sorry if seeing my daughter and her boyfriend just walk in on me didn't keep me turned on as soon as they left. And you didn't fucking fight for me when Emmett came in. I already talked to him, but when was talking to you and I was trying to get him out he brushed me off like I was some whore whose Opinion didn't matter you didn't fucking say anything. In fact I bet you haven't even talked to your family about this or respect for our privacy. I already did but you didn't even try."

He growled, "I've had enough of this" he grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed; I landed on the edge and slid down to the floor. He unlocked the door and was halfway outside when he shouted with a demeaning voice

"Jake and Nessie invited the family to a bonfire at La push so fucking get dressed and make yourself look somewhat presentable, I'll be over there" he slammed the front door shut.

I sat there with tears welled up in my eyes that I knew would never fall. All of the sudden the cottage seemed colder, _No!_ I wasn't going to sit here and feel sorry for myself. He was acting like an utter and complete first class Jack ass and I'm not going to sit here and take it. He could have his little tantrum but I wasn't going to watch him destroy everything just because of this.

I quickly showered and washed my hair; I curled to a mass of sexy waves and put on some make up. I looked fucking hot. I out on my black push up bikini and threw over a white see through tank top and black short shorts. A few days ago Alice had painted my nails red and they haven't chipped yet so I couldn't be more thankful. I put on some flip-flops, grabbed my cat eye sunglasses, my car keys and my cell and headed out.

I went to the garage seeing Alice and Rosalie waiting by my Ferrari, I was to keyed up to say anything so we got in and drove off. Alice laid a hand on my shoulder "It's going to be okay I saw it and boy you two sure are a maze", she giggled and that sentence alone was very comforting to me.

We all giggled then the rest of the car ride ended in a comfortable in silence. We got there relatively quickly; the pack, their mates, and the rest of the Cullen's were already there. Esme was running the barbeque and everyone else was either in the water or relaxing in the sand.

I found the boys playing volleyball with Jake, Sam, Paul, and Seth, Edward seemed happy and calm, he caught sight of me and his smile didn't fade away it completely wiped off. He concentrated back on his game and he hit the ball a little harder than before gaining a point for his team.

The girls and I set up our towels and umbrellas in the sand; we took off our cover ups and laid back in the shade. **(A/N :Let's pretend that the Cullen's don't shine enough to blind everyone.) **

Emmett and Jasper came up to us "Can you guys play chicken with us?" We agreed.

Emmett called out "Edward are you gonna play?"

"No, I rather not."

I felt like I was smacked in the face, was he really acting like this. Now since he wasn't playing I was left with no partner. It was: Emmett and Rosalie/Alice and Jasper/ Jared and Rachel/Sam and Emily/ Renesmee and Jacob.

Seth came up to me blushing "I'll be your partner Bella, only if you want"

I looked back at Edward and he was glaring at me and Seth. I grabbed Seth's hand "Sure, thank you Seth."

In the end it was Renesmee and Jake that had won. Me and Seth had beat everyone up to them, she shoved me down and me and Seth couldn't stop laughing, I can't even remember the last time I laughed so hard. Nessie was still on Jake's shoulder; Seth had submerged and pulled down Jake's bathing suit, Jake gasped and went to cover himself and in the process dropping Nessie in the water. She came out and laughed as Jake finally got his trunks back up and tackling Seth and dunking his head in the water. She hit him in the back of the head and Seth slowly emerged.

I went to got sit on the towel, Seth came out of the water and I don't know if it's the fight with Edward leaving me all frustrated or if I'm turning into whore. Seth was walking toward me all I could focus on were the water droplets slowly running down his perfectly tanned toned chest and slowly hid and as it trailed under his trunks. It took little will power for me to stop myself from licking the water from his chest , Seth hadn't cut his hair in a while so his hair was slightly longer in the front, when he combed his wet hair completely back with his fingers I felt a flood release in my bottoms. Alice and Rose giggled, all I could do was bite my lip and whimper when he opened a soda and tossed his head back to drink I just watched his adams apple bob up and down.

I slowly when out of my trance as I heard somebody cleared their throat. I turned my head to find an extremely pissed off Edward with eyes as black as night looking at me. If I thought he was mad before it was nothing compared to this.

"Edward I-"

I was cut off by growling and I realized he could smell my arousal, being so close to me he got a pretty heavy whiff. I looked at Seth from the corner of my eye and watched him talk to Jake and throw his head back laughing; my body had the worst timing because a new wave of arousal hit my bottoms. Edward sniffed the air and followed where my eyes were looking and put two and two together. He growled and looked at Seth in a murderous stare. Seth looked this way and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Edwards's angry expression and my worried one.

"Edward don't do this, it's not what you think."

He looked at me once more, and then fled. I was left speechless with my mouth gaping open in shock at how the events played out. Everything was quiet and everyone was staring at me.

**So what do you think? Bella will not cheat on Edward with Seth and if I do decide to do that it will be something minor or a miscommunication but never fully cheating. She's only acting this way because Edward is neglecting her, but I promise it get's better. Review please. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

After the events that transpired on the beach the tension between Edward and I was thick, as cliché as it sounds you could cut it with a knife, I'm not sure if I used that expression correctly. But anyway after he caused a scene I chased after him into the woods and found him deforesting the forest by breaking off trees and destroying everything in his path making it easier for me to track him even though his scent was heavily in the air.

I screamed after him and he turned around and had the look of anger, betrayal, and hatred in his eyes but something quickly flashed through them it looked like exhaustion and sadness. My heart felt like it had been slit open, it cried out for him and I knew that all these emotions centered into the possible idea that he might be losing me and that thought alone made me want to hold on to him and never let got. But I also couldn't ignore the way he treated me the past few days so why should I get on my knees and ask Edward for forgiveness when he's neglected me and push me into the point where we are now. I'll admit I might've neglected him slightly but not enough to make him act like a complete ASSHOLE!

I looked at him and let him know I was just as enraged as he was, he looked a little surprised and grinned at that, did he really expect me to say sorry and ask for forgiveness as if he owned me. He has a lot of nerve, I mean honestly that back there at the beach was a simply human reaction anyone would've felt like that and still be faithful to their spouse it's not like I was going to cheat on Edward or anything. He growled daring for me to make the first move and I gladly took the invitation.

"Okay, listen Edward you're acting like a total prick, I'm sorry for my reaction back there but that was a natural reaction any woman would've felt the same way. That _does not _mean I was going to sleep with him or anybody else for the matter. I'm sorry I had a natural body reaction just because my body was aroused doesn't mean my heart was ready to join the party also. You make me feel as if you can't even trust me, you fucking wife. How do you think that makes me feel that my husband doesn't trust me and is just waiting for me to sleep with the next person I see just because I was mad at him. Your being insensitive and with no regards to my feeling whatsoever after everything I've done for you and went through. I didn't even get mad at you for leaving when I was human and for putting me though the worst time of my life, but you think you can go full on hulk just because I got a little wet thinking because of some teenagers body. You have to be fucking kidding me. " I knew I was full on ranting but I had to get that off my chest and I knew mentioning the time he left me was a low blow but he needed to be taken down a couple notches.

I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears, he let out a full on roar into the forest before he had could calm down. He grabbed a tree next to him and ripped it out the ground and threw a couple of yards away.

He started to yell but yet he tried to keep his voice lower trying to keep his cool.

"_YOUR FEELINGS! YOUR SAYING i HAVE NO DISREGARD FOR YOUR FEELINGS! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME I HAVE NO REGARDS FOR YOUR FEELINGS, THAT I DON'T TRUST YOU!_ **NEWS FLASH ALL I DO IS PUT YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS BEFORE MY OWN, HONESTLY I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO FUCKING FIGURE WHAT THE HELL IT IS YOU WANT. SO I THOUGHT MAYBE I COULD JUST IGNORE THIS AND IT WILL GO AWAY. BUT NO! HOW DO YOU THINK IT IS THAT I FEEL KNOWING MY WIFE GETS TURNED ON BY A MAN THAT ****_ISN'T _****HER HUSBAND. I'M PISSED OFF AND BETRAYED THAT YOU COULD EVEN THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE LIKE THAT! AND NOW YOU PLAY , YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE! AS DISTRESSING AND WEAK AS THIS SOUNDS YOU'VE BEEN NEGLECTING ME AND IGNORING ALL MY FEELINGS!" **He punched the nearest thing there was and conveniently that was the tree behind me, he missed my ear by a few inches but was so close to hurting me.

I sighed i couldn't take this anymore, I couldn't live my marriage fighting with him forever and I knew that if I didn't become the bigger man this would continue to come back and distance us. Edward was older than me in years and mentality, but to some degree he was still not as wise tot his marriage thing as I was from having divorced parents and more modern relationships. Edward knew hot to handle to situations on relationships by the years of living with other couples and being the lone ranger for a while, but he had to understand to make things work he couldn't just ignore everything hoping for all our problems to disappear and we can simply kiss and make up. And I didn't have much an experience either with relationships seeing as though I've never had one before Edward but it's starting to show he's more dense and narrow-minded about this.

I have to admit after hearing Everything that he said he did make a point. I sighed and went to go wrap my arm around his waist and laid my head against his chest. His body was tight and wound up and he was still taking unnecessary breaths, i laid against hm until I heard him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, he had given up the fight.

We sat down facing each other Indian style on the forest floor, I grabbed his hands and brought them to my lap as I intertwined our fingers together I stared down into my lap.

"Edward I'm so sorry for confusing and making you feel neglected and unsure of what I wanted. And believe me I had no intention of making you feel unwanted by looking at Seth the way I did today. I love you so much with my heart and soul and I want you to never forget that, but one thing I do not agree on is that you can't ignore or runaway from the problem, you also can't just treat it in silence. Whenever you want to say something just say it no matter how much of dick you sound like." I looked up at him and kissed our intertwined palms and brought his side to my cheek reveling in his touch.

He sighed and looked up at me, "I Love you too so much and the way I acted was very douchey and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, I just feel a bit insecure and I don't want to lose you ever." He kissed the back of my hand and went up my arm to my neck showering me with kisses, he continued to my jaw and finally grabbed my face in between his hands and kissed with a passion tat made my body feel like a live wire. I pulled him closer never wanting to let him go, tugging on his silky bronze locks.

We walked back to the cottage hand in hand and we continued a night of passion and reunion making up for the lost tome.

2 months Later...

Since we made up Edward hasn't seem to be able to keep his hands from me and honestly I wasn't complaining but now he's just so needy. I got to spend some quality time with myself. I was lying on the couch having a lazy Sunday skimming through the channels while Edward was out hunting with his brothers. I'm wearing a white tank top with no bra and some extremely short shorts that barely passed below my ass, and to tell you the truth I was as comfortable as I could be. I was wrapped up in a blanket and resting on a pillow, I suddenly came to a stop on something that seemed catch my interest, it was a movie with Ashton Kutcher called "Spread".

Edward walked into the door, "Hey Babe what are you doing"

"Hey I'm just watching this movie" I said while continue watching the screen intently.

"I came home early 'cause I couldn't wait to get home to my wife, and seeing you wear this little outfit"

"Hmmm, I missed you too" I said barely paying attention to what he was saying, my eyes still glued on the screen. Apparently Ashton played as some gigolo named Nikki, and he slept with women who had money as a way to get by. Edward starts to kiss my neck up and down, he bites down on my earlobe and begins to bring down my shorts. I let him do whatever the hell he wants as long as he doesn't interrupt my movie. He starts to bring up my shirt and I just raise my body and arms letting him throw it to the side of the couch and I go back to watching the screen. In the scene Nikki has sex with some blonde woman and there was no modesty about that scene, they do it in different locations and positions and honestly I was affected or so to say my underwear was. I paid attention to Edward as he takes one my nipples into his mouth and it pebbles as his tongue sweeps over it and he does the same treatment over the other one. I continue to watch the movie and I become visually and physically stimulated. I never noticed when Edward lost his clothes or got rid of my underwear. I let out small moans and whimpers as Edward begins to kiss down my stomach trailing down just to where I want him.

He trails his tongue down to my inner thighs avoiding completely where I want him, he starts to tease and comes back up my body and presses his lips to my ear begins to whisper dirty things in my ear.

"Do you like me teasing me you, I can feel how wet you are for me. Christ Bella your practically soaking." He starts to play with my clit and closes his eyes, I fell his hard cock pressing against my thigh. I look back at the TV and I honestly I feel like I'm caught in a fuck fest. With his closed he thrust into me deeply and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh god, harder" he begins to go faster, deeper, and harder. I tighten around him and he groans slowing down not letting me reach my climax yet wanting to enjoy this and tease me further. This was fucking amazing, I dig my nails into his back and dig my heel into his cheeks urging him to go deeper and harder. I'm a quivering mess as his pubic bone slaps my clit with each thrust. Though I quickly become annoyed when the male in the movie continues to talk and doesn't shut the fuck up. Edward is still above me thrusting and grunting and hides his face in my neck as he begins to give some attention to my neck. Suddenly he bites down and I my walls tighten around him for the moment, I'm so close I can feel myself on the edge. His hands are on my ass and squeezes them constantly as he thrust into me. He starts to whisper in my ear but the TV is loud making it hard for me to pay attention to Edward.

Without realizing I say to the TV "Would you shut fuck up and let me listen and enjoy this, your turning me off, Just do whatever the fuck you want without disturbing me. and quickly." Edward freezes on top of me and glares at me his eyes in slits. I stare at him my golden scared eyes to his cold black one glaring back at me. Oh shit he thinks I was talking to him, "oops".

My walls flutter as his rigid hard cock was still deep within me,. I open my mouth but no explanation comes out. "Edward I...I-I can explain".

He growls silencing me quickly, his tone quickly becomes cold and condescending. " I'm sorry I was interrupting your little movie. clearly its more important than me wanting to have some intimacy with you. That seems to catch your attention more. Like you said I should just do whatever I want quickly and go because I'm turning you off." I slide down the couch a little afraid of this Edward's glare and tone, I try to reason with him I't wasn't you, it just slipped ou-" He puts a hand over my mouth and the other on my shoulder, I look up in fear but I know Edward would never hurt me intentionally. I could see the rage and lust burn in his eyes and became turned on at this dominant man on top of me.

"Could you shut the fuck up for a moment and let me enjoy this" he growled as he used my words against me, but before I could think of an insult to say back to him he placed both hands on my shoulders. I stayed quiet and all of a sudden he jack hammered into me as fast as he could, he removed my legs from behind and he bent my legs and pushed my thighs up so my knees touched my breast, in the process making it the pleasure intense he stopped for a second and turned the god forsaken TV off and threw the remote against the wall smashing it into pieces. I held my legs to my chest so they didn't fall forward and began to hammer into me once again never breaking the pace or force in his thrust. . He started to hit my g spot never stopping, I was right there on the edge just about to fall.

"Fuck, Oh god yes, yes! I'm almost there Edward don't stop!"

Edward was unusually quiet, his face in deep concentration and lips in a tight line.

But suddenly I felt Edward spill into me and cum letting out a quiet groan, he all together stopped thrusting leaving me on the edge, he was always a _very_ _giving lover but apparently not today._

He didn't let a second pass before he quickly slid out of me and put on all his clothes in top speed. My eyes were wide in shock and my mouth gaping open in astonishment. He walked to the front of the cottage, "I hope I didn't take up to much of your time now you can finish watching your movie, but you should probably put some clothes on, we don't want Ness or Jake to walk in on you with your legs spread again do we?" He said in a smug cocky tone.

He winked at me "Catch you later, tell me how the movie ends." leaving that comment as his last words he slammed the door behind him. I was still in shock and in the same place. I soon sat up and properly but still naked as the day i was born on the couch. I went to shower and put on some pj's. Even though couldn't sleep, I still bought some pajamas. It was a soft white tank top and some long sleeping pants that had watermelons on them, accompanying the ensemble was furry hello kitty lounge boots Edward got for my birthday so I could use around the house. I went into the living room and folded the blanket on the couch and swept up the remains of our remote control. Soon I took off my shoes and climbed into bed and hid under the covers, I stared at my toes which were painted perfectly in blood-red. Edward had painted them for me when I asked him to while I was reading he also painted my nails but they were already chipping away. I smiled a little thinking of how sweet it was for Edward to do something like that for me, I remember how much we laughed that day as I was teasing Edward for painting my nails better than I could do myself.

I stared at the ceiling of our bedroom, and that's how he found me three hours later unmoving staring intently at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Baby I'm sorry that I was the biggest dick in the world. I shouldn't have gotten mad, let my anger take me, and left you hanging like that. I'm really sor- Bella are you okay?" But I didn't move not even blink, I laid there like a statue. He lied down beside me and caressed my face, I gave a weak smile that couldn't reach my eyes, I leaned into his hand "It's okay it wasn't your fault okay, I love you so much. You're just stupid sometimes and misinterpret." He was confused, he expected me to fight him back i knew that for sure. I looked at him, "did you want to go again, I'm fine to just lie her you can just continue, you're not bothering me." I smiled sadly and began to unbuckle his belt.

-EPOV-

What was she thinking! I didn't want to have sex with her, not when was like this. I did this to her I made her feel like I was just using her. Fuck I really messed this up. I stopped her and stood up, she looked confused and slightly rejected.

-BPOV-

I was about to ask him whats wrong as he pulled away, he stripped out of all his clothes, okay he doesn't want me to touch him. I was waiting for him to do something, soon enough he slipped me out of all my clothes. We faced each other side by side, but I was surprised when he wrapped his arm around my waist. He wasn't turned on, _of course not he probably doesn't find me attractive enough and he's been thinking of someone else every time we've been together, I rather he use me than anyone else._He brought me closer but instead of getting hard or thrusting up into me like I expected, he brought us impossibly close that we could be one. There was absolutely no distance between us. He brought my head to lie on his neck, my lips were pressed into his shoulder-blade. One of his hands on my waist keeping us pressed together, the other on the back of my head smoothing my hair down soothingly.

-EPOV-

She let out a series of uneven whimpers, sobs, and sniffles as she held onto my torso for her dear life, our legs entangled leaving no space on our bodies untouched by the other. There was nothing sexual about this, this was a needed connection and intimacy that we've been missing for months. It felt like our skin was on fire setting our bodies aflame, we were connected in all levels.

We knew what we needed and we yearned to meet those needs. We held on to each other as if one of us could disappear at any moment, we didn't let up our grip at all, we just held each other for hours. We loved each other so much and even through what I put her through she was still here with me. I was the luckiest guy in the world. Her eyes were closed, I placed a kiss on her temple and closed my eyes.

**So what do you think. I know I haven't updated for a while, and I apologize for that I'm doing the best I can. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I know I don't deserve it but please! This was my first lemon so please be kind. Sorry for the grammar errors. **


End file.
